Digital classroom Wikia
If you have completed your assignment, please add the link of your user sub-page beside your name in this link https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Vincentvikram/Bachelor_of_education_2015 Please look at the formatting and ensure that you use the same formatting Objective of this wiki platform This wiki space if for students of educational technology to collaborate and build knowledge that will improve the education system. This site is to be used for coordination and discussions. You may post your ideas and have them fine tuned here before moving to editing Wikipedia. Once your idea has been approved and you have some basic content or template ready, you may create a user sub-page on Wikipedia. A user sub-page will not be deleted unlike a regular page. Please contact one of the mentors for assistance. Also, do mention whose help you are taking on your page on Wikia Task * Take this questionnaire on Learning Styles http://www.engr.ncsu.edu/learningstyles/ilsweb.html The explanation is available here http://www4.ncsu.edu/unity/lockers/users/f/felder/public/ILSdir/styles.htm and post the output below your name here Learning style student submission page without disturbing other entries. Compare the outputs that are recorded by different individuals. Think about methods to engage with your observations. * CIA3: Wikipedia articles - Each in English and another Indian language. ** Identify pages related to educational technology and learning strategies and make a proposal to improve+translate the page. Use the pages provided, linked to your register number/name below to create a proposal * End-semester: Short paper of 3000 words {The logistics and details are being finalised. Please stay tuned to this page. You may ask your queries in the related Talk page using the 'Add Topic' button. Ensure that each student keeps to a single thread so that the discussion can be tracked} Instructions For CIA3 * Create a username on https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page as your final version of the CIA3 will be uploaded there * Learn the wikipedia rules for contribution. This includes language to be used, attribution-citation and contribute at least 200 words in English to any article of your choice.(Discuss with course facilitator if you have any doubts) * Select a topic from an area you are familiar with and convert that into a local language version and submit it to the respective language wiki page Example, for Tamil, the main page can be found at https://ta.wikipedia.org/ Each regional language may be obtained by replacing the prefix ta(Tamil), kn(Kannada), mr(Marathi), hi(Hindi), te(Telugu)... * I was under the impression that there was a Tibetan Wikipedia portal but it seems that there is none. Tibetan students may contribute an extra article/section to make up for the difference. They may meet me in person on Saturday 12 September 2015 till 13:30 to finalise their contributions. Vincentvikram (talk) 10:28, September 11, 2015 (UTC) * Each deliverable is to be considered individually * Deadline for first submission for English and regional language article is 6 September 2015 * Deadline for final submission for English and regional language article is 13 September 2015 For End term task * Create a username on this wiki forum so that your work may be easily assessed * You may develop the mid term submission into a full fledged paper by performing experiments in the classroom you are teaching in(Discuss the requirements for such experiments) * Alternately, you may choose an entirely new topic to work on * Contact course facilitator to clarify any doubts * Deadline for first submission 19/09/2015 * Deadline for final submission 25/09/2015 Evaluation scheme The evaluation scheme for the end semester is as below: 20%: Participation grade (10% each) for assignments from weeks 1 and 2 10%: Participation in Wikipedia discussions in the relevant forums ie.,With respect to Wikipedia only: User_talk page both of self and others, Talk page of article 10%: Peer reviews and collaboration with classmates 15%: Presentation and reflective essay 45%: Quality of main Wikipedia contributions, evaluated in light of reflective essay Resources Please refer to these links as most questions will be answered * This link will teach you the basics of Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:The_Wikipedia_Adventure * This link will help you write your first article https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Your_first_article All students are urged to ensure that their article complies with the requirements mentioned herein * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Welcoming_committee/Welcome_to_Wikipedia * Verifiability and neutral point of view https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fa0Nmv9qsd8 * Orientation training for students https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Training/For_students Student companions Ten interested students may volunteer to become student companions for the Wikipedia project. They will be given credit towards the English wiki article of CIA3. Requirements * Student companions will have to familiarise themselves to Wikipedia policies and guidelines with respect to literary contributions and help six (6) other students in submitting high quality assignments. * The mentees will be assigned by the course instructor * If you need to get my attention either on Wikia or on Wikipedia please tag my username. That will ensure that I am notified. Motivation: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Student_assignments If you are interested then create a login on Wikipedia and mention it here below: Student Companions{Add your Wikipedia username below. While more than ten may apply, the final list is at the discretion of the course instructor} * reshmiiyer ** Noor Anjum ** Divya Joyce ** Tina Ann Samuel ** Preesh Bosco ** Jyothis Antony ** Sandhya Jose * Murthyseema ** Puja ** Ishita Abraham ** Olive ** Inba Cindrella ** Ryan ** Anisha * Ryan ** Apeksha Victor ** Apoorvacs ** Pinky ** Celine ** Ganga ** Reema ** Sakhshi Kundra * ramyatalanki ** Yamuna ** Aashitha ** Haasya ** Saishri ** Pawan ** Karishma ** Umme * Daliyadavid ** Jyothi ** Bhagya ** Rachana ** Steffi ** Martin ** SHEKHINAH THAMBALA ** Marteena * Lekharavindran ** Rajesh ** Anushka ** Shilpa ** Ajith Kumar K L ** Tenzin ** Sangeetha Priya * swati1911972 ** Sreedevi ** Nishtha ** Candida ** Dawa ** Mary Priyanka * snehavarghese03 ** Sanjana ** Pronita ** Tsewang ** Sangmo ** Andrea ** Chaitali Dhan * Anu Divakaran ** Sangita Kumari ** Divya Chacko ** Amal Priyanka ** Sabrain ** Suvitha Vani ** Arshiya Ashraff ** Sonia Dominic * > Status updates Student Companions, Please check the following page daily http://digital-classroom.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity As of 4 September 2015 only 29 students out of 65 have edited the Wiki. Please follow up. Vincentvikram (talk) 06:01, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Student sub-pages linked here KONDAJJI MATHADA PAWAN KUMAR TENZIN TSUNDUE AMAL PRIYANKA L ANU DIVAKARAN APOORVA C S CHAITALI DHAN CHIRIYANKANDTH DALIYA DAVID DIVYA CHACKO C ISHITA ABRAHAM JYOTHI ROSHENI P K SREEDEVI RAJA KARISHMA PANDEY NISHTHA NANDY OLIVE EKKA PREESH ANNA BOSCO PRONITA KINDO PUJA PANDEY RACHNA KUMAR RAMYASMRUTHI S TALANKI REEMA ANTONY RESHMI R IYER SABRAIN SAYED JALALUDDIN SAKSHI KUNDRA SANDHYA MARY JOSE SANGMO LAMA SANJANA NAGPAL SEEMA MURTHY A SONALI DAS STEFFI JOYCE SUVITHA VANI TINA MONICA T TSEWANG WANGMO VARGHESE SNEHA LAJI YAMUNA S PRAVEEN RAJESH DSOUZA RYAN ALPHONSE REGO AASHITHA S ANDREA ANISHA MALHOTRA ANUSHKA SAIKIA APEKSHA SHALIN VICTOR ARSHIYA ASHRAFF. BHAGYA H N CANDIDA GRACE D'SILVA DAWA DOLMA DIVYA JOYCE J GANGA M HAASYA K SHAH INBA CINDRELLA A JAYASHREE G R JYOTHIS ANTONY LEEJIYA M J LEKHA R M CELINE JULIET EMELDA MARTEENA HARRYSON MARTIN MARY K MARY PRIYANKA J NOOR NAZHATH ANJUM PINKY KANWAR SAI SHRI R SANGEETHA PRIYA S SANGITA KUMARI SHEKINAH THAMBALA SHILPA SHREE S SONIA DOMINI C SWATI PATEKAR TINA ANN SAMUEL UMME HANI H AJITH KUMAR